Unwanted Partings
by Dice Lees
Summary: A Newsie recieves a letter from his father inviting him to 'visit'. On his trip he wins a ticket for passage Titanic. His experience will change his life forever. [On Hold]
1. Introduction

Unwanted Partings Disclaimer: I do not, I ever will own the any of the Newsies or places in which they occur. They all belong to Disney! So, although I may wish (and pray) that they were mine, the truth is they aren't! (*Sob*) – By the way I'm only going to put this up once, and that would be here. So don't sue it is intended for all chapters. A/N: This is my first Newsies fic… that I am posting on fanfic. Don't hate me because of what I have done, or will do. So anywayz this takes place a LONG time after the strike has ended… which you'll see later. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it is kind of like a prologue. But don't get too mad, since I'll probably post more by tomorrow, if I get a few reviews that is (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)… yeah so I like reviews, and really enjoy getting nice ones as well as ones that have *constructive* feedback. So on with story…   One other thing I should probably mention is the rating… (Although I doubt it), I may change the rating. In later chapters there will be some violence, and perhaps some less than nice language. That's it though. Sorry for more delay, now story: ~*~Introduction~*~ 

It was a cold and windy day in New York City, certainly too cold for the month of May. Walking down one of the familiar streets one would see that a lot had changed. New stores and restaurants lined every street corner. More and more cars filled the streets, and people's faces were often glum. They were no longer cheery like they once had been. The dew that had formed on the grass and sidewalks the past night remained untouched, and added melancholy to the air as the breeze gently ran through it. It was Sunday and the streets were empty. In one restaurant, however, a group of old friends were gathered. Three men and a young boy sat in a booth near the back. 

"So, how was yer trip?" one asked. The one questioned didn't answer.

"C'mon you'se can tell us." Another said. He finally nodded, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Awright." He paused, taking in a shakey breath. "It wasn't dat bad. 'Til I'se needed dat drink. Lemme put it dis way…. Have you'se evah won anyt'ing? Anyt'ing, dat in de end you'se regretted having evah won it at all? Well, on me trip I'se did, as you'se probably can tell. But maybe my prize wasn't all bad, actually it was one of de best things I'se evah won. Although, under no coicumstances could I'se wish dat it had nevah happened, I'se jus wish it hadn't ended de way it did…."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW… I'D BE VERY HAPPY! … Ta ta!


	2. The Letter

Unwanted Partings 

~*~ Chapter 1: The Letter ~*~ 

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! So please continue! I REALLY like reviews!

It all started a year ago, when I received a telegram from my dad. I thought for sure he was dead… I guess he wasn't. It surprised me a great deal, and I didn't even want to know how he had found me. But I wasn't afraid, it wasn't my fault I thought he was dead or God knows where. He was the one who had left me. He had left ME. My mother and me, that is. At least I know she's dead. Not that it doesn't sadden me because, it does. I watched her die in front of my eyes at the age of eight. After that, I was completely alone. Well, until I met the newsies anyway. But that's beside the point.

 Anyway my father sent me a telegram, and it was addressed to me, and all! Using my real name of course. I can still remember holding it my hands. Reading my name as if it were real important and then glancing at the return address. Ireland. Dublin, Ireland to be exact. This made me even more curious as to how he could have possibly found me. I read the letter quickly taking in only important words in my excitement. 'Miss you… Been a long time… Wedding… Remarried… Come?' That was the basic extent of the letter. I didn't really like the idea of my father getting remarried, but who would after having been abandoned, and left with your dying mother. Only to eventually watch her die. I did, however, like the idea of going to Ireland. At the time I had useless job and was getting on in age, there was nothing for me in New York. Not anymore. At one point there had been. A great deal too. I had lots of friends, and a fairly lax job as a newsie. I could do anything I wanted at pretty well anytime I wanted. That was great. Until, age bore on us. 

As we started to reach our twenties one by one we were forced to leave the lodging house. Jack was the first. He left some new kid in charge; I can't even really remember his name. Baldwin or something like that. Now there's a scary name. I can just picture it, the fearless Manhattan Newsie Leader, successor of the greatest newsie of all time, Jack Kelly; cower in fear you are in the presence of the mighty Baldwin. Ha. That'll be the day. I never really paid attention to him, and I got the feeling he was afraid of me. Which was more than fine with me.

Kid Blink was next. I missed him a lot, we were real good friends after all. Best if I say so myself. By this time Spot had left Brooklyn too. I heard he'd joined some mafia or gang or something. I hadn't seen much of Spot after the strike, so I only knew from what the others told me. The newsies kept getting younger. By this I mean new, younger ones kept on joining and the older ones, my friends, were leaving. I didn't really want to be the oldest guy, after all whose going to buy a 'pape' from a twenty something-year-old man. I did have an advantage though; you couldn't really tell my age by my appearance. But that would only last for so long. 

I got another job, a useless one, as I mentioned. I got an apartment too. It was rather run down and the furniture was a bit past worn, but it was the best I could do. Now this is around the time when I received that letter. I replied to it the same day. I was going to Ireland to see my father    get        remarried. A detail, and it was one that I would worry about later, like when I got there.

Two weeks or so later I received another letter with a ticket inside it. It was a ticket to Ireland and the ship left in two days, Thursday. I packed immediately and quit my job the next day. Well actually I got fired. They didn't like the idea of me going away for a month. That was fine though. It was cold those two days. I was all by myself in my apartment. It was March 10 and there was still some snow on the ground outside. It proved quite difficult to maintain a fire, but I think I was successful in the end. 

Thursday came and I got up extra early. I grabbed my bags and other things and carried them to the quay. I walked the whole way there; I didn't want to waste my money in New York on a carriage ride, when I'd be in Ireland in such a short period of time. 

Now I won't go into great detail about the journey. It wasn't what I'd expected it to be, which is not necessarily a bad thing. I had a second-class ticket. Never in my life had I been referred to a second-class citizen. That was great. The… service didn't exactly approve of my being in second-class. My clothes were shabby and I looked a little… dirty. But they did their jobs, (with a sneer).

When I reached Ireland I was very surprised at the sight before me. It was not what I had expected at all. It was really beautiful, basically nothing like New York. At this point in my life I had a fairly low opinion of New York, it had done me wrong too many times. Left me hungry and penniless. Turned me out on to the streets with nothing. As far as I was concerned the newsies were all that New York had to offer, if even anymore. Anyway, I was to find my father, he said he would have a sign or something. 

Here's what happened. I stepped out off the deck, down the ramp and onto the docks. I could barely walk, being trampled on by the happy families engulfing each other in hugs. So I continued searching. I then I saw it. The sign. But if the person holding it was supposed to be my father, I was just about ready to jump into the ocean and swim back to New York. It was girl. She looked to be around my age, perhaps younger. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes. In her hands was the sign. It had my name written out on it in big bold letters. At that point I decided my father had forgotten the detail about him picking me up and walked up to her.

"That your name on me sign?" I flinched slightly at her annoyed tone; I hadn't expected it since she'd had a smile spread across her face. "You speak English?" She wasn't annoyed; it had been her thick accent.

"Yeah dat's me." She looked at me rather confused when I answered; I guess it was my accent that time. "Dat's me." I repeated slowly accentuating the 'me'.

"Well… let's go then." She led me over to a black car and then climbed into the back. I followed. It was a big car, and was even bigger on the inside. But then again I'd never been in one.

She hadn't spoken since we got in, but for some reason I felt as though I had to. Unfortunately it didn't come out quite as well as I would have hoped.

"Who are you?" A little blunt, even for me. I could tell she was taken aback. "Sahrry. Jus I'se was expectin' me fuddah." She raised her eyebrow questionably. "My dad, he was sapost ta get me."

"I'm Cassidy Fitzgerald."

"Dat's a nice name." I didn't know what else to say. Thankfully she did.

"I'm sorry, but what's it like in New York? This is just about the farthest I've ever been from home, and here you've come from across the ocean."

"It's nice." I lied to her; it wasn't really very nice, well at least it hadn't been for me. But I had to lie, the expression she withheld was so excited, it was like she'd just been told about the existence of food.  (At this point I was very hungry!)

"You're so lucky. I would love to live in New York, the new world. It sounds so… romantic!" Romantic? Yeah right. I hadn't ever fallen in love there. There was nothing to love. The women were all either well brought up (rich and snobby) or whores (too expensive). 

I remained quiet for the rest of the trip. If she said anything else, I can't remember. I wasn't really paying attention either. When we pulled up to the house I gasped aloud (and heard Cassidy chuckle in response). It was so big. I'd seen some big government buildings back in New York, but this, this was my father's house. Now I really felt no sympathy for him. I think I hated him. But the house was so big it was hard to tell. I reached to open the car door but the driver had already done it. So I climbed out and Cassidy followed. The driver also brought my bags and put them down at the base of the steps, which led up to the house. Cassidy immediately came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Well come on now." I bent over to grab my bags. "Just leave them, someone will bring them in for you." I left them and followed her into the foyer. I heard myself gasp again. It was even bigger inside. In my opinion the front entrance was bigger than the whole lodging house. At this point I was in complete and utter 'awe' and would have accused the girl of trying to trick me had it not been for my father. I apparently had been standing there staring for quite sometime, since Cassidy had had the time to fetch my father.

"Thank you Miss Fitzgerald." Cassidy nodded her head at him and stood off to the side. He stepped towards me. "It's been along time hasn't it?" 

"Yeah," I could barely get a word out. I can just imagine what I looked like at that point. Bewildered expression, mouth open, eyes darting… it's just sad. Finally I snapped out of it, when he hugged me. I don't think I liked it but I didn't push him away. It had been such a long time since I'd been hugged, I needed it, and it didn't matter whom from. "You must be tired after your trip. Why don't you take a rest before dinner? Cassidy will show you your room." He then left the room as quickly as he had come. Cassidy walked over to me and tapped me shoulder as she had earlier.

"Follow me." I did. She led me up staircase after staircase, and I think down two more. Past door after door and then finally we stopped.

"Here it is." She said proudly opening the door for me to see inside. Yet again, it was huge! Three times my apartment at least! I walked in, with my customary awe-struck look. She turned to leave but I called to her.

"Cassidy!"

"Yes."

"How do I'se get back… aftah I'se done restin'?"

"Down those stairs." She answered pointing to the end of the hall.

"But, whadda 'bout de uddah st-" She cut me off.

"That was the whole house. I wanted to really wear you out before your rest."

"Do I'se desoive it now?"

"I should think so." She left, and I went back into my room. I noticed my bags on the bed and went over to them. My first instinct was to throw them on the floor, but it didn't feel right. So I placed them on the dresser first. I also changed my clothes. That was a first! I had never before changed into clean clothes to go to bed. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please review!


	3. Dinner and Discussions

Unwanted Partings

A/N: Thanks for reviews! Sorry it's short. My shortest yet, and to come… for a while!

~*~Chapter 2: Dinner and Discussions~*~

I slept quite well for the few hours that I did. There's nothing like sleeping on solid ground as opposed to sleeping on a ship, which is moving constantly. People say you can't really feel it, but I did. Now I would have slept longer had it not been for the sharp knock at my door. I opened it and there was an older lady standing there. You could tell she was the motherly type just by looking at her.

"Your dinner's ready lad." She informed me happily. I nodded drowsily and followed her down the stairs to the dining room. When I walked in I saw a long table with several large platters of food on it. It took all my strength not to jump on the table and stuff it all down my throat. She led me to a seat near the centre of the table. Once I had sat down I noted the people at the table: father, woman, empty seat, me. The woman was defiantly the exotic type. I mean after seeing Cassidy, my father and even the lady that had been at my door, I could tell she was not Irish. Not even close. Her skin was tanned and she had very dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was Spanish.

"This is Isabelle Menendez. We're going to get married. But I'm sure you've guessed that by now." I nodded, faking a smile. Not that I didn't like her or I disapproved. I was just so hungry. I had to get to the food. "Isabelle this is my son Anthony." 

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you." She also had a very thick accent, it was a little difficult understand too. But I managed.

"Same heah." My father obviously didn't notice how hungry I was, because he continued.

"Anthony's just arrived from New York this morning."

"Really?" To my dismay, she sounded excited and surprised about it. So much for 'I heard so much about you.'

"Yeah." She wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"What's it like there? I have heard a lot about New York, some of my family has even moved there." I looked over at my father as she talked to me. He looked awfully proud of himself. Starving me and making me talk to his lady while the food got cold. Fathers, they just can't catch a hint sometimes!

"It's foine. Real great. Dere's lotsa stuff dere. Seems kinda small compared ta heah dough." I paused unsure if I should continue. But then I did. "Now I'se don' mean ta be rude but could we eat, I'se starved."

"Of course, of course! Help yourself." I wasted no time at my father's words. I had been waiting to hear them for what seemed an eternity. I did my best to look, refined. But it was very difficult.

When the meal was over, I had had… A LOT. I had never eaten that much in my entire life and it was all so delicious! My father led me to the parlour and I sat down on one of the fancy couches. I say one of, because it had several, four to be exact and all very big. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass and bottle. He poured himself a drink. He then moved the glass towards me questionably, and I shook my head in answer. 

"No t'anks."

He shrugged taking a sip. He placed the cup down on the table and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it up and it was full of cigars. My eyes must have widened or something because he chuckled, giving one to me. I lit it myself quite eagerly.

"Like those, don't you."

"Oh yeah." Perhaps I was a **little too eager. He laughed again. He lit one for himself and inhaled deeply a single time.**

"How's your mother, or have you not heard from her in awhile?" My smile immediately faded. He didn't even know.

"She's dead." I replied monotonically. He looked utterly surprised and sad. I felt bad, but not too bad.

"When?"

"'Bout fifteen yeahs." I was a little more sympathetic towards him now.

"I had no idea. I mean I would have sent for you earlier had I known." 

          "Why'd you'se leave us?" He paused at my bluntness. I couldn't help it though I had grown up hating my father; I needed to know the reason.

          "Well my parents didn't approve of our marriage. I was in Italy the year you were born, I'm afraid the reason has escaped me. Anyway we met and it was love at first sight, or as close as it comes. So we eloped. I was ecstatic about spending the rest of my life with her. However when I told my parents they were less than thrilled, they demanded I leave her. But I couldn't do that; them not liking her was not a good enough reason. We moved to New York to avoid their harsh protests. I was happy for a long time, nearly eight years, I believe. But times were getting difficult and I was having trouble supporting you and your mother. Through all this they managed to find me, much like I found you. They sent me a letter too, it said if I wished to receive any inheritance I would have to leave your mother and return home immediately. I had no choice I gave your mother all the money I had and left. After I returned I figured that after my parents died and I received my inheritance I could send for the both of you. Things just didn't turn out the way I had planned." He was silent for a long time, a contemplating stare spread about on his face. But then he finally broke the silence. "Can you ever forgive me?" He seemed hopeful and his eyes were thoughtful.

          "Maybe." I somewhat grasped his reasoning now, but I wasn't ready to forgive him for making life a fairly realistic hell. He nodded at me understandably.

After that he asked me about New York and the Newsies, to break away from the tension that had fallen on the room. He was rather interested in the newsie part for some reason. I told all about me, the others, and of course the strike.

"… So they called you Racetrack because you liked to gamble."

"Yeah dey did! Too bad I'se didn' have very good luck."

"If you ask me, you 'grow' into luck. It only finds you when you're older. I think you're just about the right age too." Conversation topics varied a great deal after that, but I could not get his words out of my head. 'You grow into luck… you're just about the right age…' I went to bed shortly after. I slept very well too; best I had in a long time!

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed… please continue!


	4. Poker

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.

Author's Note: It been a very, very, long time since I've updated this story. And probably nobody remembers it but that's ok, I update mostly for my own benefit…yeah right! Anyway, I've had this chapter lying around (literally), but when I first wrote it my mom told me to add more [description], but I had no idea what to add so I just forgot about it. But today, since I'm in an updating mood, I decided why don't I just put it up. Also I've completely forgotten the story, so now I'm gonna go read it and maybe I'll add some more! Tell me what you think (was my mother right?)… Later!

~*~Chapter 3~*~

~*~*~ Three Weeks later: The Wedding Day ~*~*~

          I woke up extra early that morning. My father had informed me of the necessity of this. I was fairly used to getting up early, so I had no trouble with his request. I went down for breakfast; you know the usual feast. I didn't eat that much that morning since I'd probably be eating all day. This was my own reasoning though. I figured that if breakfast was three courses, a wedding would be like ten. 

After breakfast I got dressed. My father had bought me a real spiffy suit because I was to be the ring bearer. Decided the day I arrived, during one of our varied conversations. Anyway, I'd grown to like Isabelle she was really nice; reminded me of my mother. So I was happy to see them getting married.

It was a very nice ceremony, perfect if you ask me. Perfect weather, perfect pictures, perfect music, perfect food... perfect everything. I had never been to a wedding before, but it was the best I had ever seen! I was even told I did my job perfectly. True that there isn't really any skill in carrying a piece of metal down an aisle, but I was still proud of this achievement.   

After the wedding, there was a marvellous party. There was lots of dancing and eating and music and drinking and eating and toasts and some singing and then the cake. You're probably thinking I only ever have food on my mind. You're right, when I'm in the presence of it anyway. I went to bed late that night and I was probably drunk. The fact that I can't remember also supports this theory. 

The next morning my head ached. Maybe that's what made me go out to the town. For some reason I got the strangest desire to get a sarsaparilla. I asked my father; he didn't know what I was talking about. Figures. In fact no one knew what it was. So I asked if there were any bars around where I could get one. Their response:

"Bar?"

"What's a bar?"

"I don't know?" Finally I asked my father.

"Bar? Hmm. Oh a pub! They're called pubs. I'm sure they'll know what you're talking about. Um, I'm busy with some work right now. Cassidy can take you." It took me a few seconds to figure out whom he was talking about. I hadn't talked to Cassidy since the first day, and had only seen her a few times.

"Great. Le's go!" My father got Cassidy and I met her outside in front of the black car. 

"Hiya!" I was rather cheery that morning, being able to get my drink.

"Hello." She seemed somewhat upset or something but I just shrugged it off. The drive was quiet and I felt a little awkward. I broke the silence again.

"Wha's wrong? You'se seem upset."

"Oh. Nothing." She sighed, faking a smile. I could tell she was lying and that was the best answer I was going to get. When the car came to a stop, we were in front of a bar. It reminded me of Tibby's, until they closed it down. I walked in and straight up to the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassidy had followed me in, she seemed hesitant. I looked over at the bartender he was a rather burly man with curly, reddish-orange hair.

"What'll ya have?"

"Sarsaparilla, ya got dose right?"

"I got everything!"

"Thank Gawd!" He slid the drink over to me. By that time Cassidy had made her way to where I was sitting.  

"Ya want anyt'ing?" She looked at me strangely, and then shook her head.

"No thanks. I don't drink." I took this opportunity to look around the pub. There were quite a few people in the place drinking, talking, laughing etc. Then I noticed by the window that there was a group of people playing poker. Today really was my lucky day. Or at least it was a really good one. I relished the last of my drink in a single gulp and then made my way over to where they were playing cards. There were three men seated at the table. They looked up questionably at me. 

"What do you want kid?" I was somewhat offended by their comment.

"'Ey! Who you'se t'ink you'se callin' Kid. I'se ain't no kid, I'se thoity." I lied, I wasn't really thirty I was younger than that. They seemed sceptical, but they softened up at my determined glare and let me join their game.

"What's your name?"

"Call me Racetrack." Anthony seemed too… nice for these people. "Ay, you'se mind if me friend sits heah?" They all shook their heads. " 'Ey Cass, come 'ere!" She was very surprised by my action and looked at me as if I were crazy. But I beckoned her again, using my hands for emphasis. Everyone in the pub was looking at her, so she came over and sat down beside me. She looked genuinely afraid… and pissed, for lack of a better word. One of the more gruff men dealt me my cards and I looked at them quickly. It had to be one of the best hand I had ever had and I hadn't even asked for any cards. I had four of kind, four queens and an ace. 'You grow into luck… you're just about the right age…' my father's words ran through my head. He was right; Lady Luck was on my side, and little did I know she was sitting at that very table. Luckily I managed to keep my face straight so the entire pub wouldn't know I had a good hand. 

"Fold." My thoughts were interrupted as the man that had dealt the cards put his cards down. They all looked at me. I threw some coins into the pile. The next did the same, raising the bet. 

"Fold." Another one withdrew. I threw some more coins, raising the bet. The last man did the same. This continued on for some time when finally the man said he only had three ship tickets left. I looked at them. 'Second-class passenger… New York… Titanic… leaves April 10 1912… Queenstown Quay.' 

"Those are worth a lot you know."

"Roight." And I'm sure he paid a lot for them too. This guy in second-class sounds even more unlikely than me in second-class - he probably stole them. But I knew I couldn't lose. I pondered it for a few seconds and then decided. I put my gold pocket watch into the pile.

"Dat's wort' a lot too." He nodded. "Whadda you'se got?" He put his hand down he had four jacks and a king.

"Guess that means I win." He announced smugly reaching for my watch. I immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast." His smile faded. I laid down my cards and he looked at them in disbelief. Cassidy had a similar look on her face. "Dat means I'se won!" I reached over and grabbed my watch and put it back into my pocket. Followed by the tickets and the money. "Sahrry boys, but I'se gotta go. See ya lattah!" I tipped my hat at them, mocking their once evident assurance. 

Outside I realised Cassidy was still in the pub. I walked back in hesitantly, and she hadn't moved. The surprised look had remained on her face. I rolled my eyes at the sight before me.

"Cass, we'se gotta go now." She smiled at me, stood up, and walked right by me. I followed her out to the car, which she was already in. I climbed in too, pulling the door closed behind me.

"What was dat?"

"What?"    

"Dat look?"

"I was just surprised… Racetrack. I mean you won so much money and tickets for the Titanic to New York, Wow."

"You heard dat?"

"Huh?"

"Racetrack."

"Oh, yeah." I paused she seemed so happy. Happy for me that is. To think I didn't really care if I ever saw New York again. But then again what if Jack or Blink or Mush had come back, what if the Manhattan boys were in trouble… it wouldn't do any harm to check on them. Okay so wanted to go back… desperately. The rich life wasn't for me. Don't get me wrong I don't enjoy having nothing, constantly wondering where the money for my next meal will come from. Its just there's no mystery, no adventure in being rich. You would only wonder how to get more money. But then what would you do with that money after you had made it? Besides, the wedding was over, so there was no point in staying any longer. 

"What were you playing?" Cassidy's question startled me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Sahrry?"

"What were you playing back there?"

"Pokah."

"Polka?"

"No, pokah."

"Poker?"

"Yeah, best card game in da woild!"

"Could you teach me?"

"Why you'se wanna learn?"

"It's the best game in the world." She mocked me, I didn't mind, it had sounded a little silly. "And maybe someday I might be able to win a trip out of here too." She looked down at the ground, as she finished her sentence. 

"Why you'se wanna leave so bad?" She looked at me as if I was stupid. I resented that, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm sick of this place. I haven't ever been out of Dublin. I wake up each day and do the EXACT same things that I did the day before. I don't want to be cooped up doing chores anymore, I just can't take it!" she sounded frustrated, I didn't blame her either. I had once felt like that too.

"Course I'll teach ya. But on one condition." At this point, I'm not sure what evil had possessed me. Maybe it was the sarsaparilla.

"What would that be?" Her tone was eager, yet sceptical.

"You'se come wit me ta New Yawk." I wish I had had a camera or something because her face was priceless. 

"You're joking!" I shook my head. "You're not joking." She lost it. Completely hysterical, are the only two words that came to mind. She jumped on me, in what I can only assume was a hug and a very tight one at that. I started to wonder if I needed a death wish; I was losing air. I think she got the hint.

"So I'se guess dat's a yes." The 'are you stupid' look was the only response. I couldn't resent it that time. I sat in silence after that, I think Cassidy was humming or singing, because I found myself doing it as well with out noticing. As we drew nearer to the house a thought entered my mind, one that I hadn't thought of earlier.

"Cassidy, are you'se allowed ta leave?" She paused; the thought obviously had not crossed her mind either. 

"I don't know." She was saddening quickly.

"Nevah mind, I'll t'ink a sumpt'ing." I would have to speak with my father on this issue. She was a member of his staff after all.

~ * ~ * ~

OMG! I forgot this was about the Titanic… oh god… oh well… you're probably thinking what a ditz, can't even remember what her story's about. Well… I don't know, you're probably right… Anyway plz review and let me know what you thought about the chapter… Thanks a bunch!


End file.
